KISS
by Gacktosan
Summary: 1x2. Sequel to LOVE. Duo looks back at past years via a photo albumscrapbook. He finds a poem written to him by Heero before they had gotten married.


**KISS**

**By Gacktosan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is a sequal to my other poem-fic LOVE.

* * *

**

Duo sat in the living room he and Heero shared, looking at the photo album the two men had just finished a few days ago. Turning through the pages, he saw pictures from a time that seemed so long ago, but were in actuality less than a decade. Then again, when you're a teenager and fighting a war, time seems to go really slowly.

There was a picture of all of them sitting together, right after the first war had ended. Then there was one of them together again after the Mariemaia incident. There were several pictures of Quatre and Trowa, Wufei and Sally Po, and even more of himself and Heero. Turning to the last page, he saw the picture of their wedding day.

Duo still had his trademark braid, but Heero had somehow managed to get control over his hair for that day. Quatre and Trowa stood off to the left, with Catherine close by. The two men, in addition to Wufei, had acted as best men during the ceremonies, and had played a duet during the reception as their gift. Wufei, Sally Po, and their two children stood on the right. Hilde, who was the maid of honor, stood behind Duo and Heero. It was kind of weird for her to be there, seeing as how there wasn't really a bride at all, just two grooms. But Duo had insisted, and she complied.

Duo sat for a few minutes, remeniscing on the past, both the good and the bad times. He was just about to turn the page and close the book, when a piece of paper that he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. He looked down at it, and noticed words had been written years ago, and were nearly faded. They were still readable, though, and Duo sat down again to see what the paper held inside the album.

The gods believed the divine ambrosia to be a drink.  
The gods were wrong.  
The divine ambrosia is the sweet taste of your mouth.  
The taste of you breath, your lips, your tongue.  
The rest of your body is exquisite, but your mouth is holy.  
Im almost afraid to kiss you...lest i fall deeper into the addiction i already have.  
The addiction i have to you and the way i feel when im around you.  
The high i get from it is enough to sustain me without food or drinks for days...  
But when i am without it i am not whole.  
Just talking to you grants me ecstacy.  
I know that after we speak, my emotions can be read like the newspaper headlines.  
That everyone in the world knows how i feel.  
Its almost so strong that im afraid kissing you will lead me closer to losing it.  
But i cant stop.  
An entire body for me to experience, yet i find myself drawn to the two smallest parts.  
When we kiss, it seems to last forever, but its only seconds.  
I feel my heart raging to be release from the prison of my body.  
Then it ends as quickly as it began.  
  
The next day i am not even alive.  
I can only taste your breath and lips.  
No matter what i eat or drink, it never goes away.  
Lethargy and apathy become the only emotions i feel.  
Except for longing.  
A longing so strong that i feel i should be dead.  
The feeling makes me almost want to not put myself through the torture of thought, but i know that i must.  
  
In the end i know that i was so helplessly drawn.  
But i feel inside me that its not wrong, but completely right.  
  
Now the only thing i know is that i need you again.

It only took Duo a few seconds to realize exactly what it was. Written on the piece of paper were the same words Heero had spoken to him after their short breakup, which occured before the two men had wed. He carefully extracted the slip of paper from its covering, and walked with it into the bedroom. Look on the book-case, he came across an old and worn text, the spine long since destroyed and the name un-readable. He riffled through the pages until he came to the one he wanted. Reaching in cautiously, he found the poem he had written to Heero the night that he proposed.

He returned to the living room and the photo album. Opening the book to the last page, he put the two poems next to each other. Opposite them on the other page was a picture of the two men, alone, right after their ceremony. Silently, tears slid down his cheeks and sealed the two sheets or words together, cementing their bond forever, in a similar fashion as the two lovers had done less than 5 years ago.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. I didn't continue this on the other poem because I didn't want to go through to process of writing the proposal scene and the wedding. I hope this is enough though!

tata

Gacktosan


End file.
